


Skye throws a S.H.I.E.L.D party

by JARVI_Fan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARVI_Fan/pseuds/JARVI_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The agents have all forgotten Phil Coulson's birthday and Skye is determined to show they care.  If she has an ulterior motivation too, that's fine, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye throws a S.H.I.E.L.D party

**Author's Note:**

> Contains dubious consent. If that is not something you enjoy, you will not like this. It probably shouldn't be read by anyone BUT it's my first time and I want to be loved more than is rational.
> 
> I own nothing and make nothing from my work.

Agent Phil Coulson reaches a natural break in his incident report to Director Fury and decides to take a moment to relax. The last four days have been tough. His birthday had been a Tuesday and Phil had spent it trying to find vital information on project centipede technology. Although he had spent 21 hours of the day awake, he had not thought of it at the time and neither had anyone else. It was now Thursday.

Agent Coulson leaves his desk and walks to the cramped room's fridge, loosening his tie as he walks. He had intended to pour himself a glass of red wine, a lonely celebration for one. Reaching for the fridge handle his phone buzzed in his pocket. Skye's name shows in bight blue on the display. There's a small pause while the agent fights the urge to turn the phone completely off, then connected the call.

“Agent Coulson.” Her voice sounded repressed, like she was trying not to laugh or worse, trying not to cry. “Ward and I would like a meeting with you. It's urgent.”

There was a noise on the line, then the call disconnected before he could speak.

It wasn't hard to find the two. Skye was sat on the briefing room table, dressed in a tiny blue skirt and white tank top. Ward was standing over her, white shirt and no tie. Skye has a glass of white wine in her hand, she turns to look at Coulson and smiles.

“There was a choice of white wine or beer in the fridge. I have to say agent, I'm disappointed there's nothing stronger on board.”

“Well, we don't have your file. We don't know what you like to drink.”

Skye takes a long sip of wine and gets off the table to walk forward to him, hips swaying.

“I have your file Philip Coulson. It took me 17 minutes to break in to your computer system and find it.”

“I timed her.” Added Agent Ward, seriously.

“I have your home records, your financial details, your mother's maiden name.” She stops inside his personal space. “I even have your date of birth. Which means I know we all missed your birthday. Which means we need to make it up to you.”

Coulson started to explain he wasn't a birthday person when Skye moves gracefully forward and pushed her lips to his. She smells of light perfume and sparkling alcohol. Her unprofessional action froze his body for a second, but the chill melted quickly as her soft hands touched his neck. He reaches for her hips and she eagerly responds, licking his lips while her fingers rub circles in to his skin.

“She's been needing a reason for weeks, Sir. Skye has an authority kink and so obviously has a massive crush on you.” Grant Ward spoke softly, close to his ear. “The question I'm asking is, can I stay?”

Skye broke her kiss to allow a response, staying close, pushing her head to Coulson's shoulder and breathing warmly on his neck. Her body heat was horribly distracting.

“Do you dominate Skye usually?”

“No Sir.”

It should take more than a kiss from an attractive contractor to throw off an experienced SHIELD agent. Coulson was no exception. He uncurled Skye from his body, despite missing her mouth that had started to lick at his neck.

“Grab a chair Agent Ward. Our contractor is going to get the fantasy she wants.”

He holds Skye by the shoulders and looks firmly in to her eyes.

“Your code word is biometrics. Normally I give my submissives a safe word, but I know you are more capable than that. I've seen you in the field, and I'm impressed by what I see.”

Skye was looking at him as though she was drugged, blissfully submissive even at this early stage.

“I am going to get your code word from you Skye. And when you say it, the mission is over for you. Everything stops. How long this lasts is up to you. I'll be disappointed if you break before ten minutes. I think you will too, won't you agent?”

He looked at Ward, his face trying so hard to be unreadable.

“Yes Sir.”

“There are a lot of ways to break a soldier. I know nearly all of them. You can get the best results if you know the soldier intimately.”

Coulson pulls up a chair and relaxes in to it, distancing himself from his employee.

“Strip.”

The word comes like a command and Skye pulls at her clothes like they're hot.

“No. Slowly.”

Skye locks his eyes and Coulson turns to look at Grant.

“What do you like most? The tits or the ass?”

“I think he” Skye begins, but Phil cuts her off.

“I wasn't asking you. Be quiet and strip slowly. You should entertain us.” Phil smiles slowly. “You are a contractor here. This is agent business.”

A slight, barely noticeable noise escaped Skye's lips.

“Well Agent Ward?”

“I like her ass.”

“Have you fucked it?” Agent Coulson asks casually.

“Yes Sir.”

“Did she take it well for you?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. On your knees contractor. Show me where my agent fucked you.”

Skye sinks to her knees. Slowly, gracefully. Almost under some kind of spell. She turns on all fours and presents her beautiful ass to the two SHIELD agents.

“Put your head on your arms. I want to see all of you.”

Skye does as she is told and Coulson turns to Ward again.

“What we are doing here is removing her resistance by dehumanisation. Some girls would give me what I wanted already. Hopefully that won't be Skye. What's your code word contractor?”

Silence was the reply, accompanied with the slightest tremor of her body.

“Come to me.”

Skye crawls along the floor towards Coulson, the slightest hint of rebellion in her gaze as she reaches him and looks up.

“Sit in my chair. I'm at most three steps away from getting my code word. Watch carefully agent.”

Coulson puts himself between Skye's legs and looks at the perfectly shaved cunt between them. Her breathing is heavy, the perfectly pink slit is obviously damp as he runs his hands over her legs and pushes a finger inside her.

She moans and arches herself in the chair. He notices how wonderfully tight she feels as he puts his mouth on her clit and sucks softly on her. She groans, an animal noise that gets higher as he begins slowly moving his finger in and out of her. So slow. His finger touches her spot, pushing it firmly, then kissing her clit wetly.

Skye's moans become less controlled, the muscles in her body tightening. She's close to climax. Agent Coulson takes his mouth from her clit, keeps her body close, his finger sliding in and out of her wet hole. The loss of contact causes a momentary yell that dies off with a moan.

“You're going to not touch yourself Skye. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Mhh! Oh my God! I need you to fuck me Phil. I need this. I need you. Please. Fuck!”

Agent Coulson fixes his stare on Skye. She's breaking apart. He smiles a little, despite feeling desperately aroused.

“I think you can do this for me Skye. If you can't do this, I need your code word. But I think you can take being on edge like this. I'm going to keep you here a while. Do you want to give your code word?”

Skye groaned and jerked her hips. No code word. Coulson slides his finger slowly back inside Skye, testing her muscle tightness. She's slightly off the edge again, her breathing becoming closer to normal. Coulson slowly, deliberately licks the edges of Skye's clit, enjoying the taste and response. The woman is loudly losing control as he sucks gently and then pulls off. His fingers are creating a pool of liquid on the plastic chair. In and out. In and out. The tightness increases and Coulson stops all together.

“Code word?”

“Fuck! Fuck! No!”

“You're doing well. Let me tell you about what's going to happen next.” He slowly begins moving inside her again as he talks. No where near enough friction to bring about a climax.

“Do you know how low the body's ability to take pain is after orgasm? You're going to find out. I'm going to make you cum like you've never had before. You'll be able to know how intense it will be by how tight your body is. You're so ready it's almost painful. Once you've cum for me I'm going to bend you over the briefing room table and spank you until you're raw and yelling my code word. You're going to take so much pain for me I might have to make you an agent.”

Skye screams and thrashes, her pussy pulsing and contracting as she throws herself in to orgasm. Coulson pushes his finger in to her wall as a new wave of climax pulls her body under with pleasure. Shamefully, Agent Coulson realises he's making mental notes about Skye's response to interrogation and possible pain. Her body finally relaxes completely and her stands to look Skye in the face.

“Code word?” A shadow crosses Skye's face and for a second Coulson believes he will need to bend her over the desk as promised.

“Biometrics Sir.”

“Good girl.”

Agent Ward clears his throat.

“That was impressive Sir.”

“I'm not done yet. Where's your phone, agent?”

“In my pocket Sir.”

“Good. I want you to call Agent May. Tell her Coulson needs her in the briefing room urgently.”

Grant Ward runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Can I ask why Sir?” He tries to pitch his voice to project authority, but falls well short.

“No. Make the call. Then we'll talk.”

Grant fumbles the phone a little, but gets the call made. He hangs up and turns to Phil.

“Why do you need May here?”

“Because Skye isn't the only one with the authority kink. Is she agent?”

“I don't understand...”

“You do understand. I like transparency in my team. If I don't get it from them, I work it out for myself.”

Grant Ward swallows nervously.

“I've never had sex with a man, Sir.”

“I know agent. I have read your file. But your body craves domination. It's written in your body language even more than hers.”

He cocks his head at the ruined Skye, who is still gathering herself from her climax.

“You call me Sir, not Phil, or even agent. You are obviously trying to hide your submissiveness from me too. I've never known you so quiet in any situation before. For once in your life you're so worried about uncovering yourself you've kept quiet. And obviously that's a very interesting development, wouldn't you say?”

“But.”

“I know. You said, you've never had sex with a man. And I don't believe the idea turns you on either. That's okay Agent Ward.” He moves in to the other man's personal space effortlessly and with confidence. “We can work with that.”

The door snaps open and Melinda May is looking at Skye in her chair naked and under some kind of spell where she doesn't give a shit about it. Grant Ward is flushed red, his trousers showing an obvious bulge. Phil Coulson seems unruffled as ever.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Melinda.” Agent Coulson smiles warmly. “Would you like a drink?”

“I think I'll pass. Our computer expert looks like she's had the whole cabinet.”

“No, she's in a post orgasm submissive space.”

To her credit, Agent May looks unaffected by this news.

“So why did Agent Ward call me to come here? You seem to have it in hand.”

“Agent Ward needs help with a blow job. Would you help him with it?”

There's a pause as she decides.

“Of course. Grant, come here.”

The firmness of her voice is almost irresistible. The idea that those full lips might soon be wrapped around his cock, pleasuring him makes it harder to move but he manages it. He stops in front of her and before he can move or even process what's going on, Agent May has him in a headlock and is securing his hands at the back of his body with a cable tie. He pulls against it but her grip is uncompromising and he realises there's not a lot he can do about losing the movement of his hands.

“What the fuck?!”

“Never trust anyone. Especially not the pilot.” Phil Coulson is settling himself in a chair, unbuttoning his shirt at the top.

“Agent Ward, the first thing you need to know about giving a blow job to the boss is that like in every other situation, he expects the best from you. If you don't give your best, you'll disappoint everyone. You will be letting yourself down. And you have my personal guarantee I'll beat you until you're screaming if you disappoint me.”

“I said that I don't”

“Shhh... Go to him. Put that hard cock in your mouth agent and I'll stroke your hair and tell you you're doing well.”

As though to prove it, May puts her hand to Ward's cheek and his whole body checks in to subspace. She touches under his chin and guides him clumsily to where Coulson is sat. Agent Ward closes his eyes and feels the mix of feelings of doing something that feels so wrong and unnatural under the guidance of a dominant hand. Melinda pushes his head in to Coulsons lap. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut, knowing his superior’s cock is going to end up in his warm mouth. He licks his lips without thinking, the realisation disgusting and arousing him in equal measure. The guidance stops suddenly and a jolt of anticipation courses through his body. He hasn't felt like this ever. Exposed and controlled and somehow safe in the hands of a team he trusts.

“He's going to be good at this Phil, do you see how little resistance there is?”

Grant willingly sinks down the rest of the way, touching the head of Coulson's cock against his lips, his tongue unable to resist wanting to taste. His lips circle the shaft and he's licking and sucking and surrendering and Ward is sure nothing has ever felt this good before. Melinda puts a hand to the bulge in his trousers and his desire spikes making it impossible not to make a gurgling moan.

Coulson changes the angle of his hips so Grant can get more length down his throat. The man's hands end up in his hair, pushing him down so his cock hits the back of Ward's throat.

“If you relax your throat and tell yourself not to gag, you might be able to take him all in. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Ward hums a yes, re-angles his head and then pushes Coulson's hard cock down, feels the resistance at the back and pushes and Ward can take every inch. May makes a noise of approval as Ward licks and sucks, carefully building his rhythm and speed.

“You know what happens next, don't you Agent Ward?”

There's new fingers in his hair now, smaller with little nails that scratch his scalp.

“Oh, you do. Agent Phil Coulson is going to pour a hot, sticky load of his seed in to your waiting mouth. As you swallow it you're going to think about how deeply you want to be a slave to the needs of the SHIELD team.”

Coulson made a noise and Ward isn't even thinking any more, it's all static and heat and then his mouth is full, he can feel Coulson squirting on to his tongue. He tastes rich and unpleasantly salty, but he swallows the thick load and any gag reflex with it.

He comes up breathing hard.

“So who did the best at their tasks?” Melinda is talking to Coulson in business tones.

“Agent Ward.” Coulson is clearly rapidly recovering his orgasm.

Melinda produces scissors from nowhere and cuts the cable tie from Grant's wrists. She helps him to his feet, then walks Skye to the conference room table. Carefully but firmly she spreads her legs open.

“There's your reward, enjoy her as you want.”

Ward moved forward to take his prize but stops dead as the door snicks open behind him. In the doorway are Fitz and Simmons, looking a mix of hurt and shocked.

“We heard a noise.” said Jemma, looking a little red but less shocked than Grant would have expected.

“FitzSimmons!” Coulson greeted them. “I'm glad you could make it. Skye has been kind enough to arrange a party for the entire team and she's offered to be the centrepiece herself.”

“Offered?” Said Fitz.

“See for yourself. She's willing to pleasure all of us as much as we need.”

Melinda had moved up the table, and stroked Skye's hair as she listened.

“You hear that?” She whispered to the hacker, stroking her neck softly. “Agent Coulson is going to make it so you can fuck an engineer like Tony Stark. A rising star in the field. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Skye nodded blissfully, leaning in to Melinda's touch.

“He's going to fuck your tight pussy, and cum his load inside you. You think you can take that for me?”

“Yes Ma'am.”

Leo Fitz approaches the table slowly. Melinda had read Skye right, she had been lusting for Fitz since she had first met him. He clumsily undoes his belt and his erection comes free of his trousers. Before Skye can make any noise of approval, Melinda is kissing her mouth, her tongue sliding between her lips as Fitz fills her core with his massive cock. It would have been big enough to be painful if she wasn't already extremely wet from her first orgasm.

“Good girl.” Coulson's approval makes her shudder as her head is tipped towards the agent's cock. She eagerly sucks and kisses, accepting the whole length in to her throat.

To her side, Skye realises that Jemma Simmons is pushing Agent Ward on to the table next to her. She mounts him with confidence and begins to slide herself down to him, her mouth kissing him, his hands guiding her slender hips on his cock. Fitz has noticed too and his eyes rake Jemma's tits as they bounce.

“You look so good taking cock like that Jem.”

He's slightly flushed now, his skin sweating as his pace increases on Skye's cunt.

“He's nearly there.” May's voice, close to her ear. “You're going to get a sticky shot of engineer cum deep inside your cunt. Cum in her Fitz. Cum and fill her desperate little hole.”

Seconds later the seed is running down her thighs, over her asshole and on the the table. Fitz is moaning and thrusting. Skye cries and grinds at the loss as Fitz pulls himself clear. She looks at Melinda who is pumping her hand around Phil Coulson's cock to her side. He's completely hard again and Skye can't help but reach towards them, starved of contact. Phil smiles at her warmly.

“If you want something from me Skye, you're going to need to ask me.”

“I want you. I want your cock. Fuck me.”

“So greedy.” He shakes his head and moves himself to between Skye's legs at the edge of the table. He looks down at her messy cunt and tries for mock disgust and doesn't quite get there because it's so obvious he wants her like this. Used, and about to be used some more.

He pushes himself in, and she's somehow so tight still around him despite being full of cum. He thrusts deeper and she moans.

“Lucky contractor. From terrorist hacker to SHIELD fuck toy in fourteen short days. Are you going to milk Agent Coulson of his seed too, you cum whore?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Tighten yourself.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Skye looks Coulson in the eye and he groans. Cum spills out around his cock as Skye takes a second SHIELD load in her cunt. Melinda leans down to kiss her.

“Good whore.”

To her side, Jemma is fucking Ward and he's seconds from pouring his seed inside the biochemist.

“I'm close Jemma.”

“No. I'm not protected. You can't.”

She stops moving and Ward moans despite himself. Skye makes a noise in her throat she can't help and Melinda breaks the kiss.

“Agent Ward, come over here and put your cum in our hacker's cunt. Jemma, would you like to have her eat your pussy?”

Ward begins to move over to where Coulson was standing a minute before. Jemma wordlessly moves herself to lower her pink pussy to Skye's lips.

“Fuck her.” Skye heard May instructing Ward and then her cunt was filled with hard cock again. She was leaking now, cum pouring out of her with every thrust. She was not protected either. It just didn't seem to matter. What mattered was licking the mess from Simmons' tight cunt as she rubbed her clit, her legs impossibly tight and close. Agent Ward thrust deep twice and creamed her hole for the third time that night. As he gasped for breath, Jemma pushes herself over the edge and Skye feels her face being sprayed with Simmons' juice as her moans fill the air.

There is a brief period where the team recover. They leave slowly, Melinda first, then Jemma and Leo together. Ward goes next, saying he's up early tomorrow. Coulson sits with Skye. She's gradually getting back to normal although she hasn't managed to sit up yet. She tries to move, but Coulson puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Wait. I've got a task for you.”

He moves around her and Skye feels something hard slide in to her, then pop in place.

“It's a pussy plug. You're going to wear it for three more days.”

“Why?”

Coulson smiles.

“I know you were unprotected Skye. I think this is what you want.”

He walks to the door and doesn't turn back.

“Thank you for the birthday party.”


End file.
